1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electrically heated garments, and more particularly, to an electrically heated, form-fitting fabric for use on electrically heated, cold-weather garment.
2. Discussion
Electrically heated garments, or portions thereof, are helpful in combating the effects of cold temperatures on a person subjected to prolonged exposure to the cold. More specifically, the heated garment can prove helpful to persons such as sportsmen, farmers, construction workers, public officials, military personnel, etc., who frequently are exposed to cold weather for prolonged periods of time.
Problems with prior art electrically heated garments, however, have existed with respect to producing a fabric for an electrically heated, cold-weather garment which is light in weight, stretchable, form-fitting, and which includes heating elements which are unobtrusive and which, in connection with the fabric, can quickly and efficiently provide heat to the fabric to thereby warm the wearer of the garment. A heated garment, to be effective when used during most cold weather activities, most not be bulky or restrictive to the wearer. In addition, many outdoor activities require that a garment be worn which provides good flexibility and is light in weight. Various prior art heated garments and component parts thereof may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 710,429 1902 Collins et al 1,284,378 1918 A. Lemercier 1,328,229 1920 F. Hewitt 1,655,838 1928 E. Lackland 1,761,829 1930 O. Heinemann 1,820,602 1931 T. Dick 2,329,766 1943 W. Jacobsen 2,460,433 1949 E. Ripley 2,579,383 1951 F. Goudsmit 2,858,410 1958 C. Rich 3,084,241 1963 Carrona 3,134,891 1964 M. Hyer 3,293,405 1966 R. Costanzo 3,663,797 1972 R. Marsh 3,729,613 1973 R. Deloire et al 3,751,620 1973 T. Yuasa 3,781,514 1973 M. Olson et al 3,858,028 1974 J. Kerr 3,946,193 1976 E. Giese 4,087,675 1978 C. Sansonetti 4,404,460 1983 J. Kerr 4,665,308 1987 G. Courvoisier et al 4,713,531 1987 Fennekels et al ______________________________________
While each of the above systems, or portions thereof, operate with varying degrees of effectiveness, it would nevertheless be desirable to have an electrically heated cold-weather garment having a plurality of discrete heating zones. It would further be desirable if such a garment were to incorporate a lightweight, stretchable, form-fitting fabric which would allow the wearer of the garment excellent flexibility and range of movement when performing a variety of outdoor activities.
It would further be desirable if such a garment were to include a plurality of flexible electrical conductors arranged in a predetermined fashion to generate heat evenly throughout a particular area, or zone, of the garment. The utility of the suit would also be increased if the conductors were independent in such that a break in one conductor would not affect the heat generating capabilities of conductors for other areas or zones of the garment. An additional desirable feature of such a garment would be the incorporation of a plurality of independent connectors for independently connecting the heat generating conductors with a power source. Such a plurality of connectors would further help to enable many of the conductors to remain operating if one of the conductors were to break and cease operating.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, stretchable, form-fitting fabric for use in connection with an electrically heated, cold-weather garment, which is flexible and allows excellent range of movement to a wearer of the garment.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a garment assembly having a plurality of independent conductors, with each conductor being arranged in a predetermined fashion within a particular heating zone of the garment, to thereby heat evenly the particular zone.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an electrically heated garment having a plurality of connectors for connecting the conductors of the garment to an external power source. Such a plurality of connectors would thereby enable heat to be supplied to one area or zone of the garment even if a different conductor were broken, and thus would further add to the utility and durability of the suit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for an electrically heated garment having the conductors thereof securely attached to the fabric of the garment in such a fashion as to hold securely thereto the conductors.